


Fan Vid: You are my favourite

by koalathebear



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just thought that this cute song was a perfect tribute to this super cute pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Vid: You are my favourite




End file.
